1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door latchbolt having an adjustable backset so that it can accommodate architectural preferences relating to the distance from the edge of the door to the knob or handle. More specifically, this invention relates to a door latch of adjustable backset in which a selected one of a variety of insets may be used to result in the desired length of latch actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with latchbolts having adjustable backsets. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,181 to Schlage granted Oct. 20, 1942 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,744 also to Schlage granted Oct. 4, 1955. The backset adjustment means of the prior art have often been complicated and consisted of many parts and have been given to malfunctions.